


Danny’s family is coming to town

by Gracekaren



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Revelations, grandma, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracekaren/pseuds/Gracekaren
Summary: Danny’s Grandma is coming into town, and she has heard everything about McDanno from her daughter and great grand-daughterCan she get the two fools in love to reveal their hidden love?Maybe her past and first love story in 1939 Hawaii can help her grandson act upon his feelings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, I was writing the next chapter of my first fic, but first I wanted to write about this little story that’s been running around in my mind for a few days and would not leave me alone,  
> I hope you enjoy this story, and stay tuned for more chapters on both stories!  
> Have a great weekend,guys!

Danny walked into the bullpen with a huge smile on his face and a swagger in his step, warmly greeting everybody, and sliding his hand to pat Steve in the back  
The rest of the team was already standing around the central screen, looking at the latest newspaper article about 5-0, when Danny came in, but his happy demeanor was enough to make them all stop in their tracks and look at the second in command with a stunned expression, their mouth wide open

« What?Can’t I be happy today? »Danny laughed  
« You can, but you usually are not, so what gives? »Tani was the first to respond  
« You’re almost never happy, except when you’re with the kids »Lou added  
« Yeah, what’s the occasion? »Steve asked, softly looking at his partner  
« Alright, alright, Danny sighed, I’ll tell you, my ma is coming to town today, now that they’re both retired, she and pops have decided to look for a place here in Hawaii, which means that my kids will finally get to spend time with the sane side of their grandparents »  
« Aw good for the kids, and good for you, man, I know you’ve missed your family, I cannot wait to see mamma Williams again! »  
Before he could respond, Danny’s phone started ringing  
« Williams, oh Hey Ma! How are you?Are you in LA already?Good, good, how long is your layover?Alright, then that places you getting in town in about 8 hours, sounds great, I’ve spoken with Rachel,I’ll get the kids after school in the afternnon and keep them for the rest of the week so you can spend some time together, alrighty then, it’s all settled, do you need anything?I’m gonna go get some groceries during lunch,   
What, what did you say?WHAT?Are you serious?Really?But why?For real? »  
Danny let out a huge Sigh, dropped his shoulders, then went back to his phone call « Ok, ma, I’ll get everything ready, have a safe flight and I’ll see you soon, huh huh yeah yeah, I love ya,I’ll see you tonight, bye Ma! »  
While the rest of the team had left back to their offices, Steve had stayed right next to Danny and once he started yelling in his phone, Steve knew he had made the right decision,   
It was almost funny how his partner’s mood had changed so quickly, he was so chirpy and hapoy a few minutes ago, but now he looked defeated and scared  
Why was his best friend scared, Danny was never scared of anything, well almost, but still he was the bravest men Steven had ever met,  
« Everything alright Danno? »Steve asked as he put a comforting hand on his best friend’s shoulder  
Danny took a deep breath, bracing himself, he nodded « Yeah I’m good, I’m good, there’s just a slight change of plans »  
« Oh, your mom isn’t coming then? »  
« No she is, she’s in LA, in layover, she’s boarding for hawaii in a Couple hours »  
« Then, what’s wrong? »  
« Well, my pop, see, he ruined his knee and back again, so he couldn’t come, and mom had someone else take his place »  
« I’m sorry about your pop, so who’s coming instead of your dad then? »  
« My grandma Cohen, my ma’s mom, she’s the one that’s coming! »  
« Oh sweet, I get to meet your grandma too, what’s wrong with her coming, people are usually happy to see their grandmother, you know? »  
« No Steven, you don’t understand, I love her, but she’s one tough cookie, she’s brash, tough, she yells, she always speaks her mind »  
« Oooh, she’s a mini Danno!Now I cannot wait to meet her! »Steve laughed as her clapoed his hands like a kid at a show  
« You can laugh now, buddy, but you don’t know her, she’s like a mini hurricane, and she will wreak the place, no forget that she will destroy the whole town in her passage »  
« Babe, After all we’ve gone thru, we can manage, you and I, ok? »  
Danny smiled softly « You and I, huh? »  
Steve put his hands on his partners arms « Yup, you and I,babe »  
« I’ll remind you about that later, you know »  
« I’m counting on that, babe »  
« My god, my mom and grandma in the same town as my crazy partner, hang on everybody, cos this is going to be one crazy ride! »


	2. They’re here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny’s mother and grandma have finally arrived, now is the time to do the introductions, how will things go between an ex Navy SEAL and a protective italian jewish grandmother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y’all!
> 
> I’ve decided to take the time and write a longer chapter, this is the meeting, from now on, things will be interesting and sparks will fly between Steve and Grandma, so stay tuned for the next chapters  
> One thing on the grandmother character, I’ve modeled her and borrowed the name after the character of the old lady in the Golden Girls, she was this italian old lady from NYC, who was living with her daughter and was made of steel but she was so funny, and that’s how I picture Danny’s grandmother  
> As a plus, the tv show character from the Golden Girls was an italian old lady but it was played by a jewish lady, so I combined the two personnalities in my character,  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, please read, review and comment as it fuels me to write more, stay tuned for the next chapter, have a great day, everybody!

« Danny, hang on, no need to rush, their place just landed, come on now calm down, we’ll get there on time! »  
«oh really, Mr Crazy driver is the one telling me to slow down when I’m rushing because I don’t want to make my mom and grandma wait at the airport? Like you’re not spending your day driving like a maniac through Honolulu’s streets, rushing after the latest criminel who’s foolish enough to try and loose us, please!  
« Well, we wouldn’t be rushing now if you didn’t insist on passing by your house, I don’t see why you had to go home and put on a tie, after years of not wearing one on the job, I thought we were past this!  
« I told you, this tie was my nonna’s christmas gift, this sweet octogenarian actually went to Saks in Manhattan during the holiday season to buy her grandkids a gift, the least we can do is show our appreciation and let her see me wear it  
« Oh, when you put it like that, then I guess it’s a sweet thing you did, I’m sure she will like it, I mean nothing says serious cop and grandson like little duckies dancing  
« Haha, laugh it up, you insisted on coming along, you didn’t have to, you know. You wait until it’s your turn, the minute she will spot you, you, my friend, will get eaten alive by the woman, you think you’re so strong and a big shot Navy Commander, but you’ve got nothing on my nonna  
« Oo I’m so scared now, too bad you didn’t let me bring my gun and grenades »  
« You’re a regular comedian, you know that?Come on goof, we’re here, let’s go get the ladies »  
« Right behind you, partner »

« Danny,Baby! » A woman’s voice made them turn around, and Steve could swear Danny’s whole face just lit up at the sight of his mom,  
« Ma! » Danny’s smile was splitting his face as he rushed to his mother with open arms, quickly wrapping her in a huge hug  
« Stevie! »Danny’s mom opened her arms and turned to Steve the moment her son ended his hug  
« Clara, so good to see you! »Steve rushed into her arms, hugging her tight, while Danny smiled fondly at the pair  
« It’s good to see you, too,I missed you, I missed you both, boys! And you Stevie, it’s been at least 2 weeks since we’ve last talked, at least Danny calls once a week! »  
« Sorry, Clara, we’ve had lots of work lately, today has been the first day in a month we’ve managed to get off early, You know how much I love our talks! »  
« I know, baby, it’s ok, we’ll come up with a schedule while I’m there, ok son? I really love our talks too » Clara held Steve’s face in her hands and kissed his cheek  
«What, you guys call and talk to each other regularly and you’ve never thought to mention it to me? » Danny looked between his mother and partner,his mouth open in shock  
« Oh Danny we’ve been talking on the phone since the last time I’ve visited a few years agonow come on help me with those bagages, they’re heavy! »  
« Sure Ma, hey where’s Nonna?I thought she was with you in LA, Have you left her there? »  
« Haha, nah, she’s in the ladies room, she refuses to use the plane’s restrooms, she said she was scared she would fall in during a turbulence »  
Before he could respond a shrill voice called « Daniel James Scott Williams, come and give your grandma a big hug, young man!  
Danny and Steve both turned around, and Danny barely had the time to bend down and open his arms to catch his hug from a little lady dressed in yellow and with silver pink hair  
Looking at his best friend and smiling softly, Steve was surprised at how much Danny suddenly looked like a teenager,and he knew he would have to ask Clara for younger pictures of Danny  
« It’s so good to see you, Baby! You’ve been loosing weight, haven’t I taught you how to feed yourself?Have you been cooking, have you been eating?You outta take better care of yourself, I hope you’ve been cooking for my grand grand babies! »  
« Nonna, slow your roll, I promise I’ve been eating and of course I’ve been cooking for my kids too!We’ve just had a lot of cases lately, we’ve been running ourselves ragged, but don’t worry I’m good, now come here, let me introduce you to my partner and best friend,  
Danny took her hand and walked with his grandmother back to where his mother and best friend had been watching them,  
Putting a hand on his partner’s back to get him close, Danny turned to Steve and made the introductions  
« Nonna, this is my best friend and partner, Steve McGarrett, Steve, this is Sophia Petrillo-Cohen, my favorite grandma »  
« Relax, kid, you’re already on the will »His grandma cracked a joke at Danny, then turned to Steve « Steve McGarrett, is it?So you’re my grand grandbabies Uncle Steve?Well, my Gracie can’t stop talking about you and how great you are, and my grandson and daughter have told me lots about you, You seem to be some kind of adrenalin junkie, is that true, young man? »  
Sophia looked at Steve with a sharp glance, and in a couple seconds, He felt like he was back to being a 5 year old kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he was starting to understand Danny’s anxiety when he learned his grandmother was visiting, but his nervosity quickly calmed down when the old lady smiled at him and opened her arms for a hug  
A blush formed on his cheeks as he returned the hug, it had been so long since he’s had anything resembling a mother’s affection, then Sophia kissed his cheek and whispered « Thank you for taking care of our baby boy », patting his shoulder  
Danny’s voice interrupted the reunion, « Well ladies, what do you say we move this little party home?I know a couple of kids who cannot wait to get a hug from their grandma and Nonna »  
Danny turned to gather all the luggage on a cart, receiving help from Steve which earned him a tender smile from his best friend  
Metting Danny lead the way with the cart, Steve turned to their guests, offering them each an arm, « Shall we, mesdames? »


	3. Talking with Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride home is the perfect opportunity for Grandma to grill the boys, and to reveal a few things as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys,
> 
> I’m sorry for the delay, I had the new chapters for all my stories all written out and saved on my phone, but I can’t find it any more!  
> So, back to square one and writing everything all over again  
> I hope this new chapter will be good enough, I have a few ideas on how this can go,  
> Let me know if you want to read more, and if you enjoyed this chapter, please read, leaves kudos and review!  
> Thank you and have a great day!

Once the bagages were in the trunk and they got a seat in the camaro, Danny started talking, agitating his arms like a toddler hyped up on sugar  
« I hope it’s fine with you ladies, I’ve made dinner for tonight, we’re having Cannelonni with an italian salad and croutons, and Steve here has made a fondant chocolate cake »  
« Awthat’s sweet baby, you didn’t have to cook for us,Steve I didn’t know you baked, you never mentionned anything about it before!What a pleasant surprise!But still, you guys have been so busy with work, you didn’t have to do all that, we would have been fine with some takeout...  
« Clara, sweetie, shut up, they’re talking homemade cuisine and chocolate cake, it sure beats a greasy burger anyday of the week! » Sophia cut off her daughter  
« Thank you Gran, I used your recipe and Steve used an old family recipe for dessert, I’ve tasted it before and it is a real treat! »  
« Oo you’ve had homemade dinner together often,then? »  
His grandmother looked at him with a smirk and an eyebrow raised, making him blush  
« Ma, I don’t think this is any of our business » Danny’s mother tried to help her son  
« Shut up, dearie, this is a conversation between my grandson and I, and you know me, I love having all the details » Her eyes caught Steve’s in the mirror and she sent him a wink, showing she was clearly teasing Danny  
Steve smiled warmly back at her, he recognized that look, it was the same look he had spotted on his partner and on Gracie several times over the years, itwas one of those looks that made him feel like he was part of their family, like they were including him in their ohana  
But the smile was quickly changed into a look of horror when Sophia turned to him: « So, Steve is it? »  
Steve threw a quick scared look to Danny, who responded with a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders  
« Yes, ma’am, I’m Steven, you can call me Steve »  
« Alright, Steve it is, then, so my grand grand child and my grandson told me you were in the army, is that correct? »  
« I’m sure they were teasing, ma’am, Actually I was in the Navy, I was a SEAL, but since joining 5-0, I’ve been on the reserves»  
« That’s impressive, and are you still in the reserve now? »  
« Actually, I was planning on talking to you about it, D,  
Steve turned briefly to look at Danny,  
I’ve made the decision of retiring from the Navy,  
« What, are you sure,babe?What prompted this, is it your liver, is everything ok? »For a minute Danny forgot about his mother and grandmother being in the car with them, and all that mattered was Steve and making sure he was fine  
« Whoa whoa, slow your roll, babe, I’m fine, it’s just that since the transplant, I’ve been more or less considered as retired from the Navy, only they could technically call me back for a special mission if it was related to one of my old missions, and I’ve been talking to Mary about it, so after some soul searching, I’ve decided to retire and be there for my family,  
Seeing the kids grow up, working with you everyday,that’s where I feel my place really is, so I’m staying,  
I’ve made a deal with the governor and the Navy higher ups, I’ve traded the mandatory training days for a teaching position over at Pearl’s, I’ll be helping to train the new recruits for a weekend a month, but the rest of the time, I’ll be there »  
« Wow, that’s wonderful babe, congrats are in order then!I’m proud of you! » Danny smiled softly at Steve, patting his hand  
« Thanks, babe »Steve reaturned Danny’s soft smile, and caught his hand,squeezing softly  
« ahem ahem, Shall we leave you two alone? »Sophia interrupted the sweet moment between the boys, which caused them to flush 

« Nah, Nana, you’re fine, don’t worry, we’re always bickering, it’s nothing »Danny said, shaking his head and letting his hand slip away from Steve’s  
« Whatever it is, it’s never nothing, babe » Steve responded softly, giving Danny’s hand one last squeeze before releasing him  
« So, huh, Mr Cohen, have you ever visited Hawaii before? » Steve continued  
« Call me Sophia, no better, Call me Nanna, like Danny boy here, and yes, it’s the first time I’ve visited Danny and the kids, but I’ve actually been here before »  
« Really, Nanna, I never knew that! »Danny said in a surprised tone, turning to look at his grandmothet  
« Yes, young man, believe it or not, I had a life before getting married and having kids,  
Anyways, my dad was a NAVY vet, before he became a cop, and he was called to teach cadets for a semester over at the Pearl Hickham base, my mom had us kids so we had to stay at home in Jersey, but we visited him for the last month of his assignment, and we even got to attend a ball,  
It was the first time I got to be a grown up, I had the best time, I drank champagne and danced the whole night, and I even got my first kiss that night! »  
« Really, Nanna? Now that is some story! »  
« It was wonderful, Picture it, 1939, Honolulu, Hawaii, a young 15 years old is visiting her father at the naval base, so for a month, she spends her days at the beach and her night watching the stars,  
Then, at the end of the summer, her parents drag her to a ball,a she doesn’t know anybody, but a group of young people befriend her and soon, she’s having the best time of her life, this young man comes to her, they talk, joke around and they dance the whole night through, then at the end, the whole group end up going outside to watch the stars, her and the boy walk along the beach, hand in hand, he brings her home, and gives her her first kiss, then a few days later, she goes home and they try to keep a friendship by sending each other letters, but eventually they drift apart, and then the war starts and that’s it »  
« Wow, mom, that was a sweet story, did you know what happened to him? »  
« No,We just ended up leading different lives, I suppose, and we lost contact with each other »  
Danny and Clara both reached to pat Sophia’s hand:  
« Aw, I’m sorry, Ma»  
« I’m sorry, Nanna »  
Steve looked at her in the mirror « You know, if you want, we could go have lunch at the base, I may be retired, but I still have my entries there, the old ballroom is now used for the sunday brunch cafeteria, so I can arrange us a nice brunch there, if you want, just say the word, I’ll call and save us seats »  
« I would love to, thank you, Steven, that’s really sweet of you! »  
« I agree, that sounds like fun, thank you Steve! » Clara smiled at him  
« Yeah babe, that sounds great! »Danno smiled sweetly  
« Alright, it’s a date, I’ll call and arrange brunch for us 6 for sunday, I can’t wait, it’s been awhile since I’ve had the Base’s food, their pancakes are so delicious »  
« Hey I thought my pancakes were the best tasting pancakes you’ve ever had » Danny said with a hurt expression  
«Of course, your pancakes are the best, dear! »Steve said, giving Danny a wink


End file.
